monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Moglie Succube
:♥ Va tutto bene. Presto ti sentirai meglio ♥" - La moglie Succube mentre mostrizza una ragazza umana. La moglie Succube è un personaggio della serie Monster Girl Encyclopedia. Si tratta della 1ª delle 206 mogli monster girls che hanno collaborato negli studi dello studioso errante come rappresentanti delle loro specie; nel suo caso, le Succubi. Aspetto |-|''MGE-I''= Questa Succube, che appare in Monster Girl Encyclopedia I, presenta i tratti standard della sua specie, ovvero come una normale figura umana con tratti demoniaci quali corna appuntite, lunghe orecchie a punta, ali da pipistrello all'altezza dei lombi e coda lunga e sottile terminante in una estremità a punta carnosa dalla forma di un cuore. Si presenta come una bella donna dalle forme seducenti e slanciate, con una terza (3ª) di seno, lisci capelli color blu Savoia o blu di Persia lunghi poco sotto le spalle e che danno un'aria più gonfia (più lunghi e meno "gonfi" su Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen MaidensMonster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens; Fino a trasformarsi in un mostro (per l'immagine non censurata, cliccare qui).), sopracciglia sottili dello stesso colore e occhi color sangria o rosso violaceo. Le sue parti demoniache presentano colori delle gradazioni del viola; parti ossee o squamose come le due (2) grandi corna segmentate a otto (8) sezioni e appuntite che spuntano ai lati della testa e ricurve verso la fronte, i grossi artigli ricurvi che spuntano nel punto dove si uniscono le ossa delle ali sottili (e, sul retro di esse poco più in basso, minuscole punte singolari) e le parti a squame spesse sui fianchi che si convergono sul retro alla base dell'attaccatura delle ali sono di colore ametista. La coda e la carne delle ali (inclusa la parte esterna del patagio, sono di colore viola, e l'interno del patagio stesso invece è di colore lavanda porpora. Sconosciute le misure di lunghezza di corna, ali e coda. Le ali sono strutturate con cinque (5) dita sottili, che convergono verso l'alto in grossi artigli uncinati, come detto in precedenza; il patagio (la membrana alare) è costituito di due tipi come nei pipistrelli, il dactylopatagio, teso tra le dita fino al quinto (5º) dito, e il plagiopatagio, teso tra il quinto (5º) dito e il fianco. Sul fianco sinistro e nel punto di intersezione tra esso e la coscia sinistra ha tatuata una Runa del Piacere color rosa caldo dal tipico disegno a cuore e fiamme stilizzate. Il vestiario di questa Succube è tipico della sua specie, aderente al corpo e piena di aperture. Si compone principalmente di un due (2) pezzi, come in un bikini o in intimo, in pelle color borgogna; il pezzo superiore presenta quattro (4) aperture a forma di cuore, tre (3) piccole e inverse sotto il seno ai lati e al centro, e uno (1) grande e diritto nel mezzo del petto che lascia intravedere la scollatura. I bordi esterni e intorno alle aperture sono color oro (non metallizzato), e il reggipetto è tenuto su da cinghie in pelle nera dai riflessi violacei e parti grigie metalliche dai riflessi blu come viti e fibbie che convergono su un collarino/cinturino (una di esse a forma di cuore invertito). Vi sono due (2) minuscole cinghie sottostanti al seno da cui pendono delle fibbie metalliche a forma di cuore cavo. Per qualche strano motivo, un paio (2º) di cinghie nere stanno aderenti alla sua schiena, ma rette apparentemente da niente. Il pezzo inferiore (le mutandine) si presenta più ridotto, sempre dai bordi esterni giallo oro, con al centro una parte metallica; è retto da due (2) cinghie nere sottili con estremità più spesse che passano inspiegabilmente sotto le parti squamose dure dei fianchi, e da due (2) più lunghe che le passano poco sopra i lombi. Altri capi di vestiario vi sono una calza lunga color viola scura sulla gamba destra, lunga fino a metà coscia e allungata sulla parte esterna, che a sua volta, lasciando un buco a forma di cuore, viene tenuta da una fibbia a forma di cuore e a sua volta retta da un'unica giarrettiera sottile esterna; un paio (2º) di guanti lunghi fino a metà braccia, sempre in pelle color borgogna, bordato giallo oro e con un disegno a freccia che parte dal gomito fino al dorso del guanto, e un paio (2º) di parti color blu di Prussia, uno intorno al braccio vicino al bordo e un grosso ovale sul gomito (la descrizione dei particolari dei guanti è dovuta maggiormente alla visibilità del braccio sinistro, e presumibilmente è lo stesso su quello destro, non visibili per la sua posizione); e un paio (2º) di stivali alti a metà gamba, sotto il ginocchio, nei consueti consueti colori del resto degli indumenti su sfondo, sui disegni e sui bordi, che frontalmente (e su ciascun stivale) formano due (2) grandi contorni di cuori, di cui il primo in alto presenta un interno dello stesso blu di Prussia sui guanti, e sono molto leggermente rialzate sulle punte e presentano un tacco presumibilmente di 8 o 10 cm. Infine, alcuni accessori, come due orecchini a forma di cuore dello stesso colore degli occhi, e due (2) cinte nere a metà della coscia nuda di sinistra all'altezza del bordo della calza della coscia destra. È stata rappresentata in piedi (sembra suggerire come in volo), la testa, il bacino e le gambe sul davanti, mentre il busto voltato di tre quarti (¾). |-|''SN''= .]] In ''Succubus Notebook, un'ulteriore rivisitazione grafica della moglie Succube viene riproposta. Fisicamente, la moglie Succube si fa sempre più seducente, voluttuosa (il seno ha raggiunto una quarta 4ª, dalle spalle alle mani le braccia si fanno più esili, collo sottile, e le cosce, i glutei e i polpacci sono più pieni, la pelle più liscia, la schiena magra, i piedi più piccoli) e realistica. Il viso si fa più femminile e bello, le orecchie leggermente più piccole. Presenta i capelli allungati come visto in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens, di un colore più scuro, indaco di Persia (blu dalla cima della testa fino a cambiare gradualmente in viola, violetto verso le estremità). Gli occhi presentano una colorazione più chiara, magenta inchiostro. Anche le sue parti anatomiche demoniache sono differenti, nelle forme e nei colori; le corna, di colore lavanda porpora con qualcosa di grigio che le scurisce, sono più incurvate, le segmentazione che le rendevano più "ossee", non sono più in rilievo, lasciandole lisce, i segmenti stessi sono ridotti in numero di sei (6). Sono anche più piccole e non sporgono in avanti sulla fronte come prima. Le ali cambiano, meno squadrate e spigolose, dalle forme più addolcite e rotondeggianti, e le dita sembrano ridursi a quattro (4), anche se si può confermare così solo guardando la moglie Succube prospetticamente da dietro (infatti, di davanti e di profilo le ali danno l'impressione di presentare tre dita 3); il quinto (5º) "dito" interno è ridotto e, visto che non è supportato da ossa, è divenuto una forma assunta dal patagio. I grossi artigli dell'illustrazione in Monster Girl Encyclopedia I, nel punto di congiunzione delle dita, non sono più ricurvi, rimpiccioliti leggermente e terminanti in semplici punte (sono inoltre assenti le piccole punte sul retro poco sotto gli artigli. In complesso, le ali sembrano più carnose della versione grafica precedente, che invece apparivano come più scarne. Sono totalmente assenti le parti squamose ai fianchi della versione precedente, e dato che per la prima volta è possibile osservare una monster girl da dietro, si può notare che le ali, e fra di esse la coda, spuntano nella zona lombare. Il colore delle ali è di un nero indico, con il patagio color lilla scuro o lavanda porpora. Infine, la coda appare nera e viola scuro, lucida, l'estremità a punta meno carnosa e a seconda come sia posizionata sembra più stretta rispetto all'originale. La Runa del Piacere è sempre posta nello stesso punto, ma si è ridotta di dimensioni, il disegno è più sottile, incurvato, elegante, sono state aggiunte un paio di fiammelle sulla parte superiore sinistra del cuore e il colore rosa caldo è stato sostituito da un color lavanda porpora o glicine. La moglie Succube fa mostra di un nuovo capo di vestiario, probabilmente magico e atto a sedurre il marito. Più succinto di quello mostrato nella prima versione, somiglia a un capo di biancheria intima composto da due (2) pezzi unici. Il pezzo principale è come un reggipetto nero con riflessi lucidi, presumibilmente in pelle o in simil latex, che espone parecchia pelle sia da davanti che da dietro. Buona parte del tessuto "abbondante" serve per coprire e reggere la carne essenziale del seno, scende ai lati del costato per poi formarsi in semplici giarrettiere nere, e si ricongiunge dietro la schiena, sotto le scapole e poco sopra l'attaccatura delle ali. Sul davanti tutto è retto da tre (3) fasci di tessuto, uno (1) sotto il seno collegato al tessuto del costato i cui bordi rimarcano la forma della parte superiore di un grande cuore, mentre gli altri due (2) si congiungono sul petto fino al collo (il vuoto poco sotto il seno e sopra la fascia inferiore è un paio di decorazioni a punta ai lati formano una grande apertura a forma di cuore. Il "collarino" formatosi dalle due (2) fasce superiori è stretto, decorato sui bordi e in rilievo da un piccolo cuore sul davanti e due (2) linee ricciolate minuscole sotto questo a forma superiore di un altro cuore; dietro il collo, come si osserva nell'immagine di lei da dietro e sotto i capelli, si unisce in un'altra decorazione a cuore terminante in una punta sottile. Infine, la parte superiore è decorato di tre (3) fibbie metalliche a forma di cuore cavo, una (1) dietro la schiena e due (2) pendenti poco sotto il seno. Il pezzo più piccolo della biancheria è un paio di mutandine sottile e ridotto dello stesso materiale e colore della parte superiore, un po' spesso ai lati (ma non troppo) come le parti a squame della versione precedente; sul davanti è decorato con un disegno minuscolo a forma di cuore e di piccoli riccioli stilizzati. La moglie Succube indossa inoltre due (2) maniche separate, una per ciascun braccio, che coprono da metà braccio fino al dorso della mano con estremità a punta sui dorsi delle superfici e collegabili da un piccolo lembo di tessuto che passa nel palmo della mano tra il pollice e l'indice (anche se nelle immagini sembrino talvolta suggerirne la mancanza, quantomeno dell'attaccatura); le estremità sono decorate da cuori inversi, più grandi sulle braccia e più piccoli sulle mani. Indossa due (2) collant lunghi e separati, che fasciano stretti intorno alle gambe ed evidenziandone le abbondanti forme, fino a poco sopra il ginocchio nella parte interna. La parte esterna delle calza prosegue sono a metà coscia in un lembo a punta fino ad attaccarsi alle giarrettiere del pezzo superiore per mezzo di un (1) fermaglio metallico a cuore cavo ciascuno. Entrambe le calze presentano bordi decorati a riccioli e fiammelle stilizzati. Ciascuna calza è colorata in maniera diversa, quasi speculare: la calza destra di un malva chiaro scurito di nero con decorazioni rosa Mountbatten, la calza sinistra è simile a un grigio rosso chiaro con decorazioni nere. Indossa un paio (2º) di stivali col tacco di 12 cm, sempre in pelle o in latex nero, che arrivano fino al ginocchio, su ciascuno con un'apertura a V sia da davanti e da dietro, rispettosamente al centro di stinchi e polpacci. Le decorazioni ai bordi delle aperture sono spesse e color grigio rosso chiaro, terminanti sugli stinchi in grandi cuori cavi singoli e sui polpacci in piccoli rombi cavi singoli. I bordi dei vestiti sono in rilievo e molto lucidi. Infine, come accessorio, un paio (2º) di orecchini a forma di cuore grandi come le iridi della moglie Succube, appesi da gancetti semi-invisibili e dello stesso color sangria o rosso violaceo dell'illustrazione precedente. |-|Altre versioni= Questo personaggio ha avuto due (2) aggiornamenti grafici prima della versione definitiva. La prima (1ª) differisce parecchio dallo stile attuale di Kenkou Cross, più grossolano, piatto, dalle proporzioni non naturali. La moglie Succube originariamente presentava un viso piccolo e dai tratti affilati e minuscoli, orecchie sottilissime, capelli lunghi fino alla schiena di colore blu acciaio o denim chiaro dai riflessi bianco lucenti, sottilissime sopracciglia dello stesso colore, occhi scuri, sul nero, con tonalità color sangria o rosso violaceo, un seno più grande di circa una quarta (4ª), fisico asciutto e stretto, ali dal disegno semplice composte da tre (3) dita lunghe di colore viola (indaco sulle parti strutturali, lavanda porpora il patagio interno) e con due (2) punte bianche e semplici leggermente incurvate, pelle come abbronzata, braccia e mani magre e sottili, unghie lunghe e dipinte color malva chiaro o lavanda blu, corna lisce rigate più alte e sottili color pervinca, gambe e piedi più "naturali" rispetto al corpo, e coda color indaco più lunga e sottile con un'estremità affilata a punta di freccia. Sul suo corpo presenta il prototipo originale delle Rune del Piacere, rappresentate come linee ondulate e punti (e mezzelune sulle spalle), di color rosa scuro o rosa antico. In questa versione indossava abiti e accessori diversi. Tra questi, un paio (2º) di maniche sole lunghe dal polso ad appena sotto la spalla, dalle estremità appuntite e due (2) spacchi alle estremità verso le spalle, una su ciascuna manica; un gambale sulla gamba destra che va dalla caviglia allo stinco, lasciando il piede nudo (notare le unghie dei piedi lunghe nella norma e bianche); un reggipetto che regge il seno dal basso senza spallina e, poco sopra, ma non collegato, un bavero; una gonnellina composta da una fascia di tessuto sul davanti (e presumibilmente di dietro), e ai lati dei veli a pieghe semitrasparenti color grigio rosso chiaro o glicine. Tutti questi indumenti sono di color melanzana, dai bordi esterni e delle aperture e dalle decorazioni giallo oro (qui metallizzato). Sulle maniche, sul dorso dei polsi, sul reggipetto sotto i seni e sul davanti del gambale vi sono delle aperture allungate di forma romboidale o a diamante. La scollatura tra il bavero e il reggipetto è a forma di 'M'. Decorazioni in rilievo a forma di zanne e artigli si trovano al centro del reggipetto in numero di quattro (4) e corte, due (2) corni ai lati per reggere il tessuto e i veli della gonna, tre (3) brevi sul davanti del tessuto e, subito sotto, due (2) allungati dai lati incurvati verso il basso. Al centro del bavero vi è incastonata una gemma tipo rubino, dello stesso colore degli occhi, di forma a diamante dai bordi arrotondati. Infine una calza lunga fino a metà coscia sulla gamba sinistra del colore indaco o indaco di Persia, due (2) cinturine nere dai riflessi viola o indaco (una corta, stretta poco sopra il ginocchio destro, e una intorno al petto, sotto il seno), un collarino semplice privo di decorazioni in cuoio lucido o in metallo luccicante nero con riflessi viola e chiari, orecchini dello stesso colore degli occhi e dai gancetti sottili e metallici leggermente allungati, e un bindi a goccia allungata e sottile dello stesso colore degli occhi (particolare mancante nella versione grafica finale del personaggio). La seconda (2ª) versione, aggiornamento della prima, riprende abbastanza fedelmente l'aspetto originale, ma naturalmente migliorata e si differenzia nei particolari. L'aspetto si fa' più realistico, le forme più voluttuose, piene, naturali. I capelli sono non troppo lunghi come prima e un po' più disordinati sulle punte, le corna un po' più spesse e la posizione cambiata, non troppo sul davanti (ma mantenendone la superficie liscia, ma il numero delle righe sale a 9), e le ali presentano nuovamente cinque (5) dita, con dactylopatagio e plagiopatagio e le punte iniziano a incurvarsi, la coda si accorcia e la punta si fa carnosa a forma di cuore, non si vedono le unghie delle dita dei piedi, manca il cinturino al ginocchio destro, la calza della gamba sinistra presenta aperta da un buco all'estremità per far uscire le dita dei piedi, la forma del bavero si sagoma più dolcemente e la gemma al centro ha una forma più geometrica, il collarino sembra simile a un cinturino nero bordato di metallo, manca la minima parte di tessuto eccedente ai lati del reggipetto. I colori variano anche: la pelle si fa chiara; gli occhi perdono la tonalità scura precedente e assumono una tonalità chiara color rosso veneziano, assieme alla gemma del bavero, gli orecchini a cuore e al bindi (ancora presente, appena visibile sotto il ciuffo di capelli sulla fronte); i capelli, da blu acciaio o denim chiaro con riflessi bianchi abbaglianti passano al blu Savoia o blu di Persia attuale; la cinta nera si fa semplice senza riflessi; le Rune del Piacere si sono schiarite in un rosa caldo; il giallo oro non è metallizzato; i vestiti si fanno color fucsia reale; i veli si fanno color lavanda rosa vivo; e infine, le corna, le ali e la coda assumono i colori lavanda e lavanda porpora. In questa immagine, la moglie Succube viene rappresentata inginocchiata in atto di seduzione (qui rappresentata da un cuoricino lavanda magenta). Tali immagini hanno subito degli aggiornamenti grafici l'8 aprile 2009 e il 4 marzo 2008. Vi sono anche dei leggeri cambiamenti grafici nelle artwork ufficiali in altri media. .]] Nella 1ª Serie di distintivi la prima (1ª) artwork della moglie Succube si presenta in versione chibi, disegnata da Kenkou Cross. I lineamenti sono più arrotondati, infantili, il disegno più semplice, con testa e ali molto grandi rispetto al corpo. Le mani sono riconoscibili per il solo pollice e le ali sono composte da due (2) dita. Il rossore sulle guance viene stilizzato in due pomelli. Qui viene vista fare l'occhiolino ironicamente con un cuoricino stilizzato. In Succubus Notebook appare una versione chibi dell'artwork più recente. Presenta le stesse caratteristiche della versione chibi su distintivo, ma un po' più accurata e meno "gonfia" di testa, le ali piccole di pari passo al corpo. Anche qui vi è un cuoricino rosa stilizzato. '' da Twitter, mentre abusa e mostrizza Eristia Vitralhttps://mobile.twitter.com/exet_dot/status/680421596146700289.]] In Another Story of Fallen Maidens: Fallen Hero and the Magic Sword of Truth la moglie Succube si presenta in versione sprite che ne riprende abbastanza fedelmente le sembianze della prima (1ª) artwork, con la sola differenza della presenza di quattro (4) dita delle ali al posto di cinque (5). .]] Anche in ''Momomuraisahazu! - 7 days spent with demon daughter - la moglie Succube è in versione sprite, ma molto meno accurata della precedente, e simil infantile. Curiosamente è solo in tale media che è possibile vederla completamente nuda.Momomuraisahazu! - 7 days spent with demon daughter -https://sites.google.com/site/mamomusuchang/test-1. Sempre in tale videogioco la moglie Succube appare sotto forma di icona stilizzata nelle funzioni e nella finestra del programma. Personalità Per via della disposizione standard della sua specie, la moglie Succube è di natura lasciva. È anche maliziosa, per i comportamenti mostrati nelle illustrazioni con ammiccamenti verso seconde (2e) persone (il marito? lo studioso errante? il lettore?) e rapporti scherzosamente lesbici con la moglie Succube Minore; quest'ultimo comportamento sembra indicare una sorta di amicizia e, data la natura fisica e si presume comportamentale della seconda (2ª) ragazza, una sorta di mentore. E sembra anche che sia amichevole e disponibile, visto che ha deciso di collaborare con lo studioso errante negli studi sulle monster girls di questi. Sembra che, per via della sua vicinanza di ben due (2) ragazze in principio umane che in seguito si sono trasformate in esponenti della Famiglia delle Succubi, tenda a praticare la mostrizzazione, seppure non si capisca se per capriccio personale o se per doveri e morali tipici di elementi e affiliati dell'Esercito dei Demoni o della fazione radicale, di cui non si ha prove certe. Sicuramente, da quando è sposata, l'intera sua personalità (e la lussuria) è rivolta tutta all'amato marito. Biografia Suo marito è finito per unirsi a lei dopo un attacco da parte sua o qualche altro metodo di seduzione. Molto probabilmente si protende per il primo metodo che è il più comune. A parte questo, non si sa niente di lui, nemmeno se sia ancora umano o Incubus. Poco si sa su di lei, a parte che è stata studiata dallo studioso errante su Monster Girl Encyclopedia I e Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens; appare anche sul retro del primo libro. Nel secondo libro è stato documentato un suo attacco su una giovane ragazza umana per poi mostrizzarla in una Succube Minore.Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens; Cambiamenti fisici (per l'immagine non censurata, cliccare qui). Sembra che all'epoca fosse già sposata; non si conoscono le motivazioni dell'attacco, se per suo capriccio personale oppure se per dovere (incerto se faccia parte dell'Esercito dei Demoni come soldatessa oppure no). Appare nel videogioco Another Story of Fallen Maidens: Fallen Hero and the Magic Sword of Truth, dove se cattura l'Eroina Eristia Vitral tenterà di mostrizzarla in una Succube Minore; notare come nei due attacchi sembra che preferisca dare piacere manualmente alle sue vittime femminili (con il fingering). Probabilmente abita in un Reame Demoniaco, probabilmente di tipo Oscuro, e naturalmente si nutre dell'Energia Spirituale del marito. Poteri e abilità Informazioni generali La moglie Succube appare nel videogioco Momomuraisahazu! - 7 days spent with demon daughter - come mostro preimpostato e sulla 1ª Serie di distintivi in versione chibi. Galleria immagini Libri |-|Artwork generali= sucubi.jpg|Prima (1ª) versione della moglie Succube. Succubus 2.jpg|Seconda (2ª) revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia della moglie Succube. Succubus 1.JPG|Prima (1ª) revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia della moglie Succube. |-|''MGE-I''= Succubus_book_profile.png|Pagina corrente inglese dell'Enciclopedia della moglie Succube. succubus-japanese-1.jpg|Pagina corrente giapponese dell'Enciclopedia della moglie Succube (quarta 4ª revisione). Succubus 3.JPG|Terza (3ª) revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia della moglie Succube. Succubus 4.jpg|Quarta (4ª) revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia della moglie Succube. Succubus 5.JPG|Quinta (5ª) revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia della moglie Succube. 5489262-01-full.jpg|La moglie Succube sul retro della copertina inglese di Monster Girl Encyclopedia I. |-|''MGEWG-I:FM''= FM Monst 1.png|'(1)' aah....! Non....! (2) ♥ Va tutto bene. Presto ti sentirai meglio ♥" La moglie Succube che stuzzica una ragazza umana, con lo scopo di trasformarla in un mostro come lei (da Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens; qui l'immagine non censurata). |-|''SN''= image.jpeg|La moglie Succube con un nuovo aspetto in Succubus Notebook. 013 (1).jpg|La moglie Succube in versione chibi sul retro della copertina di Succubus Notebook. 003.jpg|La moglie Succube a figura intera (davanti, profilo, dietro). 5.jpg|La moglie Succube mentre fa una fellatio al marito e quest'ultimo che le stringe le corna per passione (qui l'immagine non censurata). 78.jpg|La moglie Succube visibilmente eccitata e innamorata, toccandosi e stuzzicandosi la coda sensibile. 67.jpg|Altro momento intimo della moglie Succube che cavalca il marito usando le ali e la coda per far rimbalzare i fianchi (qui l'immagine non censurata). 8.jpg|La moglie Succube con la moglie Succube Minore. 12 (1).jpg|Schizzi preparatori sulla moglie Succube. Notestravel.jpg|Copie di Succubus Notebook e Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide - Side 1.5: Wilmarina's Honeymoon. Notare una copia di Succubus Notebook aperta alla prima pagina. DHEagvYVoAAJFBh.jpg|Copie in vendita di Succubus Notebook, assieme a quelle di Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide - Side 1.5: Wilmarina's Honeymoon, Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide - Side I: Dragonia, Monster Girl Encyclopedia I, Monster Girl Encyclopedia II e Monster Girl Encyclopedia Stories: The Imperator Doesn't Sleep. DHGVPUSV0AAR-h1.jpg|Le copie singole dell'immagine precedente, eccetto Monster Girl Encyclopedia II. Sqn date.jpg|La moglie Succube sul post del sito di Kenkou Cross dell'8 agosto 2017. DHZ0KlJUwAErYfX.jpg|Copie singole di Succubus Notebook, con Recorded Monster Girl Encounter - Case: Dragon, Monster Girl Encyclopedia Damage Report: Case - Automaton, Monster Girl Encyclopedia Stories: The Imperator Doesn't Sleep, e Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide - Side 1.5: Wilmarina's Honeymoon, e una copia del videogioco Ms. Sayaka is my Demon Boss!. |-|''MGEWG-III:SG''= WG3 samp2.jpg|La moglie Succube da una pagina di Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide III: Sabbath Grimoire. Merchandise |-|Distintivi= Succubus badge.jpg|La moglie Succube su distintivo (versione chibi). Canbadge1r.jpg|Mogli monster girls sempre in versione chibi sui distintivi (1ª Serie); tra queste, la moglie Succube. Videogiochi |-|''ASoFM:FHatMSoT''= Ss03 censor.jpg|La moglie Succube mentre cerca di mostrizzare Eristia Vitral in una Succube Minore (da Another Story of Fallen Maidens: Fallen Hero and the Magic Sword of Truth; qui l'immagine censurata). Fallengame announce1 censor.jpg|L'immagine d'annuncio sul gioco da Twitter, con Eristia abusata e mostrizzata dalla moglie Succube.https://mobile.twitter.com/exet_dot/status/680421596146700289 (da Another Story of Fallen Maidens: Fallen Hero and the Magic Sword of Truth; qui l'immagine non censurata). |-|Immagini non censurate= eristia_lsac_t01.png|Frame 1. In questa e nelle immagini seguenti vengono mostrate le sequenze di immagini gif della moglie Succube intenta nel mostrizzare Eristia Vitral mostrizzata in una Succube Minore nel videogioco Another Story of Fallen Maidens: Fallen Hero and the Magic Sword of Truth (qui le immagini non censurate).https://e-hentai.org/s/b3c68fc12a/965500-390 eristia_lsac_t02.png|Frame 2https://e-hentai.org/s/e578dd3055/965500-391. eristia_lsac_t03.png|Frame 3https://e-hentai.org/s/787f902381/965500-392. eristia_lsac_t04.png|Frame 4https://e-hentai.org/s/b8223ab0ad/965500-393. eristia_lsac_t11.png|Frame 5https://e-hentai.org/s/b7c2054ddb/965500-394. eristia_lsac_t12.png|Frame 6https://e-hentai.org/s/33ba6a29de/965500-395. eristia_lsac_t13.png|Frame 7https://e-hentai.org/s/a73ecb0cd4/965500-396. eristia_lsac_t14.png|Frame 8https://e-hentai.org/s/6452c5f416/965500-397. eristia_lsac_t15.png|Frame 9https://e-hentai.org/s/510e38a472/965500-398. eristia_lsac_t16.png|Frame 10https://e-hentai.org/s/b2448a4e3f/965500-399. eristia_lsac_t21.png|Frame 11https://e-hentai.org/s/6f49cc3b7e/965500-400. eristia_lsac_t22.png|Frame 12https://e-hentai.org/s/5e8d828d3c/965500-401. eristia_lsac_t23.png|Frame 13https://e-hentai.org/s/b5900a1257/965500-402. eristia_lsac_t24.png|Frame 14https://e-hentai.org/s/180635db78/965500-403. eristia_lsac_t25.png|Frame 15https://e-hentai.org/s/f3a554496a/965500-404. eristia_lsac_t26.png|Frame 16https://e-hentai.org/s/108df7cdb6/965500-405. eristia_lsac_t30.png|Frame 17https://e-hentai.org/s/0e7ea70823/965500-406. eristia_lsac_t31.png|Frame 18https://e-hentai.org/s/1f60d38e38/965500-407. eristia_lsac_t32.png|Frame 19https://e-hentai.org/s/6e8ead8ec3/965500-408. eristia_lsac_t33.png|Frame 20https://e-hentai.org/s/5e92c7aba3/965500-409. eristia_lsac_t34.png|Frame 21https://e-hentai.org/s/c904bc0f23/965500-410. eristia_lsac_t35.png|Frame 22https://e-hentai.org/s/22abb999de/965500-411. eristia_lsac_t36.png|Frame 23https://e-hentai.org/s/636862ceaf/965500-412. eristia_lsac_t37.png|Frame 24https://e-hentai.org/s/6f869e9b6e/965500-413. eristia_lsac_t38.png|Frame 25https://e-hentai.org/s/4abcaa2406/965500-414. eristia_lsac_t39.png|Frame 26https://e-hentai.org/s/8efa22c990/965500-415. eristia_lsac_t40.png|Frame 27https://e-hentai.org/s/3c338a5758/965500-416. eristia_lsac_t41.png|Frame 28https://e-hentai.org/s/4354445173/965500-417. eristia_lsac_t42.png|Frame 29https://e-hentai.org/s/ded435848b/965500-418. eristia_lsac_t43.png|Frame 30https://e-hentai.org/s/bcd5c5f3cf/965500-419. eristia_lsac_t44.png|Frame 31https://e-hentai.org/s/82e8666b8b/965500-420. eristia_lsac_t45.png|Frame 32https://e-hentai.org/s/10839da06c/965500-421. eristia_lsac_t46.png|Frame 33https://e-hentai.org/s/d16bf53d03/965500-422. eristia_lsac_t47.png|Frame 34https://e-hentai.org/s/564e4af690/965500-423. eristia_lsac_t50.png|Frame 35https://e-hentai.org/s/b678f12eb8/965500-424. eristia_lsac_t51.png|Frame 36https://e-hentai.org/s/7897cb684b/965500-425. eristia_lsac_t52.png|Frame 37https://e-hentai.org/s/7867086be3/965500-426. eristia_lsac_t53.png|Frame 38https://e-hentai.org/s/9c6356c8e7/965500-427. eristia_lsac_t54.png|Frame 39https://e-hentai.org/s/e359c00d9b/965500-428. eristia_lsac_t55.png|Frame 40https://e-hentai.org/s/55f0fd15fc/965500-429. eristia_lsac_t56.png|Frame 41https://e-hentai.org/s/b0f6ba18ec/965500-430. eristia_lsac_t57.png|Frame 42https://e-hentai.org/s/7e4513837d/965500-431. eristia_lsac_t58.png|Frame 43https://e-hentai.org/s/cb037f14c2/965500-432. eristia_lsac_t59.png|Frame 44https://e-hentai.org/s/5b75add216/965500-433. eristia_lsac_t60.png|Frame 45https://e-hentai.org/s/32277006e7/965500-434. eristia_lsac_t61.png|Frame 46https://e-hentai.org/s/ebdcaa52f0/965500-435. eristia_lsac_t62.png|Frame 47https://e-hentai.org/s/2801f55c65/965500-436. eristia_lsac_t63.png|Frame 48https://e-hentai.org/s/c9244118c2/965500-437. eristia_lsac_t64.png|Frame 49https://e-hentai.org/s/3277a945fd/965500-438. eristia_lsac_t65.png|Frame 50https://e-hentai.org/s/756d2307fe/965500-439. eristia_lsac_t66.png|Frame 51https://e-hentai.org/s/42d41a97e8/965500-440. eristia_lsac_t70.png|Frame 52https://e-hentai.org/s/f0cbacc547/965500-441. eristia_lsac_t71.png|Frame 53https://e-hentai.org/s/f9724e7831/965500-442. eristia_Isac_t72.png|Frame 54https://e-hentai.org/s/4e4628adb3/965500-443. eristia_Isac_t73.png|Frame 55https://e-hentai.org/s/ca550eddef/965500-444. |-|''M!-7dswdd''= Main2 3.jpg|La moglie Succube nuda dal menù principale del videogioco Momomuraisahazu! - 7 days spent with demon daughter -. 種類.png|La moglie Succube in mezzo ad altre monster girls su Momomuraisahazu! - 7 days spent with demon daughter -''. 2 (1).png|La '''moglie Succube' su Momomuraisahazu! - 7 days spent with demon daughter -''. 3.png|In questa e nelle immagini seguenti, tratte da ''Momomuraisahazu! - 7 days spent with demon daughter -'', notare la '''moglie Succube' tra le icone per la personalizzazione delle monster girls o nel gioco stesso (persino sulla finestra del gioco). CzzWp0HUQAAiMrI 2.jpg| 1.png| 4 (1).png| 5.png| 9 (1).png| 8.png| 10.png| 11.png| 12.png| Fan Artwork |-|Fan Artwork= Lizardman11.jpg|Un guerriero umano con le mogli Succube, Uomo Lucertola, Arpia, Echidna, e una Zombie cameriera. Artwork di KC (non l'autore). Succubus2.jpg|La moglie Succube dal fan game Sabatoru! di kamumura. Succubus4.jpg|La moglie Succube. Artwork di Lam. Succubus5.png|Gara di hot dog tra tre (3) Succubi; tra queste, la moglie Succubehttp://imgur.com/a/xL3SH. Succubus13.png|La moglie Succube a una tavola calda; a sinistra, un'altra Succubehttp://imgur.com/a/xL3SH. Succubus15.png|La moglie Succubehttp://imgur.com/a/xL3SH. Succubus33.gif|La moglie Succube e la moglie Kikimora. Succubus35.jpg|La moglie Succube sul cofano di un'auto. Succubus42.jpg|Aqua della serie videoludica di Kingdom Hearts come la moglie Succube e con indosso la maschera di Loki del franchise The Maskhttp://the-mask.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mask_Wiki. Artwork di layerth. Ulteriori informazioni |-|Collegamenti esterni= * (JP) [http://kurobine.sakura.ne.jp/mamonogirllover/zukan/succubus/page.shtml Succubus (サキュバス)], Sito di Kenkou Cross. * (IT) Succube, Monster Girl Encyclopedia Wikia. * (EN) Succubus, MGE Wiki. * (EN) Succubus+Book Profilo+Succubus Notebook, Monster Girls Redux. * (IT) Succubus Notebook, Monster Girl Encyclopedia Wikia. * (EN) Succubus Notebook, MGE Wiki. * (JP) [https://e-hentai.org/g/1109287/380d196e9d/ (C92) Kurobinega (Kenkou Cross), Mamono Musume Zukan Chousa Kiroku Succubus Note], E-Hentai. * (JP) [https://hitomi.la/galleries/1109287.html Monster Girl Encyclopedia Succubus Notebook], Hitomi.la. * (JP) [https://nhentai.net/g/206906/ (C92) Kurobinega (Kenkou Cross), Mamono Musume Zukan Chousa Kiroku Succubus Note], nHentai. * (KO) [https://e-hentai.org/g/1109289/3df7fb069e/ (C92) Kurobinega (Kenkou Cross), Mamono Musume Zukan Chousa Kiroku Succubus Note], E-Hentai. * (KO) [https://hitomi.la/galleries/1109289.html Monster Girl Encyclopedia Succubus Notebook], Hitomi.la. |-|Note= Categoria:Lettera M Categoria:Mogli Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi femminili